


Fangs

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Feral!Edelgard, Hubert is mentioned, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Teasing, Top!Edelgard, destruction of Byleth's annoying tights, edgy El is the best El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Byleth gives the feral Emperor a night to ease her pain.(Fic written for the Black Eagles Lootbox booklet, publishing here with permission)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final short fic I wrote for the BE Lootbox, with permission to finally publish it on my AO3 account!  
> I wrote it a long time ago, and that's why my writing style matches the older one instead of matching my most recent fics.
> 
> I also used my feral!Edelgard from a previous fic, so that's why she isn't as similar to Dimitri and has different features, such as the facial scars. If you're interested in reading another feralgard fic I wrote, here it is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219291
> 
> If you liked this fic and you'd like to get all kinds of Black Eagles merch, please consider supporting the Lootbox!  
> Check @EaglesBox on twitter to learn more!

As Edelgard strode forward, Byleth followed close behind her.  
But Byleth noticed, the more she tried to catch up to Edelgard, the faster Edelgard walked.  
Fast, uncaring, without ever looking back.  
Until they reached Edelgard’s room.  
Byleth expected Edelgard to lock herself up in there, but to her surprise, Edelgard stopped in front of the door. And turned back to her;

“Why are you still following me, Byleth?”

Byleth’s eyes fixated on the huge scar that almost divided Edelgard’s face, running across her nose.  
No matter how many days had passed since she first saw her looking like this, Byleth would never grow accustomed to the scarred face and the eyes that seemed to have lost their once bright lavender color.

“You don’t seem well-”

“I’m not,” Edelgard quickly interrupted Byleth, “is that all?”

Byleth sighed in desperation.  
Edelgard was more...difficult to deal with, now.  
During the five years she had been gone, the young Emperor had been through much pain that left as many physical scars as emotional ones.

“I want to help,” Byleth insisted.

Edelgard turned around to open her door, but before she could enter her room and slam the door in Byleth’s face, Byleth stopped her.  
She grabbed Edelgard’s arm, forcing her to turn around.

“I won’t let you drown in your misery, Edelgard.”

Byleth’s tone had never been this assertive before, Edelgard noticed.  
But she was a feral beast now. A feral beast who had done terrible things.  
So her first instinct was to shove Byleth away from her, growling over being touched...but she never did.  
No matter how bad things got, she couldn’t hurt Byleth.  
She would never hurt Byleth.  
She was so cruel and heartless to her enemies but...never to any of her friends. Much less to the woman she had feelings for.  
So Edelgard snarled, hoping that was enough to scare Byleth away.  
But of course, it wasn’t.

“I’m staying with you, whether you want it or not,” Byleth firmly told her, and Edelgard couldn’t do more other than allowing them both inside before locking her door.

“You’re a fool for wanting to be with a beast,” Edelgard remarked as she moved to her desk, walking past Byleth and ready to get back to her work.

Edelgard called it ‘work’, but Byleth knew it wasn’t that.  
As of late, Hubert was the one in charge of more professional affairs, handling meetings with allies and signing and writing official documents in the Emperor’s name. Not that there were that many official meetings and documentation in the middle of a War in the first place, so they could manage.  
Edelgard’s state wasn’t the best, to the point where she herself even recognized it too.  
So her ‘work’ consisted of merely reading documents already approved, along with Hubert’s reports on his own work, without making much difference in any affairs.  
And her ‘work’ also consisted of a stunt Edelgard consistently pulled, whenever she tried to push Byleth away.  
But Byleth wasn’t having any of that today.  
As Edelgard sat down at her desk, Byleth moved closer. She was so close that for a second, Edelgard believed she’d sit on her desk. Or on her lap, even.  
But she didn’t.  
Instead she just stood there, staring down at Edelgard with those puppy eyes that made Edelgard feel so incredibly uncomfortable;

“Why are you still here?” Edelgard growled in a low voice.

But she didn’t seem annoyed. Instead she just seemed...sad. Defeated. Hopeless and miserable.  
And yet her hardened features softened once she felt Byleth’s hand gently caress her cheek, in a way no one had ever touched her before.  
Edelgard could almost cry, like a dog that hadn’t been petted in years.  
Byleth noticed that soft change in her, and unable to resist her, she leaned down to kiss her rough lips.  
Edelgard was caught off guard, but Byleth wasn’t surprised to feel her kissing back.  
She knew how Edelgard felt about her. She had known for a while.

“Desk.”

After Edelgard uttered that word between kisses, Byleth pulled back to stare at her.  
Her facial features were stern, but her eyes were pleading.

“Desk,” Edelgard whispered again, in a mixture of a demand and a plea.

“If...if you want me…” Edelgard added, to which Byleth responded with another kiss.

Byleth pulled away after, and before Edelgard could say more, she sat on top of the desk, right in front of her...and spread her legs open, inviting Edelgard.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t want you,” Byleth softly replied, as Edelgard’s eyes kept boring into hers.

Edelgard made a strange sound, akin to a whine except more subtle.  
Byleth wasn’t the best when it came to reading or expressing feelings, but she could sense Edelgard’s hesitation and inner conflict.

“It’s okay, Edelgard. I do want you. I promise you that I do.”

Edelgard didn’t reply, and her face showed no emotion or change.  
She moved closer to Byleth, who hadn’t moved from her spot.  
Her hands spread Byleth’s legs further apart, and they exchanged looks one last time. When Byleth didn’t tell her to stop and nodded instead, that was all that Edelgard needed to indulge.

“I always loved your tights,” Edelgard commented, more to herself than to Byleth, as her scarred hands traced the intricate pattern of Byleth’s tights, sighing before she continued;

“I wanted to destroy them.”

There was silence. For a second.

“You can destroy them now, Edelgard.”

Edelgard chuckled, and bent forward.  
Her hands tugged at Byleth’s shorts, trying to undress her hastily.  
Byleth moved so that Edelgard could yank the shorts off of her, and Edelgard wasted no time in ripping Byleth’s tights with her bare hands.  
Byleth silently watched as Edelgard tore her fabric with joy, making bigger and bigger holes that showed her skin.  
When a particularly large patch was torn, showing her inner thigh, Byleth stiffened as she watched Edelgard’s mouth reach for it. And squirmed once she felt a bite.  
But as soon as the hint of pain appeared, it was suddenly gone again.

“So sensitive…” Edelgard mused, “no need to fear me. I’m leaving my marks, but I’ll be gentle. I may be a beast, but I have no fangs.”

Edelgard chuckled again, before her mouth moved to Byleth’s other thigh.  
There was another bite, and Byleth watched Edelgard’s mark on her skin slowly turn a shade of purple after Edelgard’s mouth left it alone.

“Do you want me to stop?” Edelgard asked her, stern but concerned.

No.  
Of course Byleth didn’t want her to stop.

“No. Don’t stop,” Byleth ordered her, before reaching for the top of Edelgard’s head and pulling her close to her core.

But she missed the spot, and Edelgard’s mouth found her stomach instead.  
Another bite right over Byleth’s exposed stomach, on her right side.  
And this one was a bit rougher.

“Don’t pull me,” Edelgard snarled, before giving her another bite right under her newest mark. One that made Byleth moan.

“Please....Edelgard…” Byleth begged her, but Edelgard scoffed;

“I don’t like being rushed, Byleth.”

But as soon as Edelgard heard Byleth whine, she stopped.

“I’d mark you as mine all over your body before taking you...your chest, your neck, your shoulders...so that everyone could see how I’d take snap their necks if they ever tried to hurt you” Edelgard murmured, “but...you make my heart melt. Your voice makes me feel alive. I can’t deny you anything, my love.”

Byleth didn’t have the chance to reply before Edelgard went straight to her wet sex.  
Her tongue licked Byleth’s lower lips, making her squirm in pleasure.  
And when Edelgard roughly pushed her tongue inside, Byleth moaned.

“Edelgard-” Byleth started to cry out, only to choke on her moans as Edelgard fervently ate her out.

She cried out Edelgard’s name once. Twice. Three, then four, then five times as Edelgard’s restless tongue hit delicious spot after spot inside of Byleth, bringing her over the edge over and over again as Byleth grabbed Edelgard by her hair.  
But Edelgard was too busy making her lover come again and again to care about how tightly she gripped her hair and pulled her face closer to her wet entrance.  
Edelgard didn’t stop until Byleth let go of her, slumping on her desk.  
Spent, sweaty...trying to catch her breath with cute moans of post-orgasmic bliss.  
Edelgard pulled away and hovered over Byleth when she was done, having done a job so great that her face was covered with Byleth’s wetness, tainting her lips and dripping down her chin.

“Hm,” Edelgard let out, as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, savoring Byleth’s taste as Byleth stared up at her, watching her intently.

As delicious as Byleth’s plump lips looked, and as much as Edelgard wanted to claim her mouth to force her to taste herself in their kiss, her eyes darted back down to Byleth’s lower half.

“My, my…” Edelgard taunted, as she saw the mess that Byleth’s sex was.

“You’re dripping, did you know that?” Edelgard described to her what she saw, as one of her fingers slid to tease Byleth’s swollen clit.

Immediately, she got a reaction out of Byleth, who gasped with desire.

“How beautiful” Edelgard mused to herself, “you’re so wet for me...and that makes me so happy. We’re not done yet.”

Edelgard hovered over Byleth again, bringing her still dirty mouth close to Byleth’s ear, to make sure Byleth heard her words as she whispered them with a smile on her face;

“Lucky for you, I’m still hungry. But you don’t have to worry about being tired and sore. This time I won’t bite as hard.”


End file.
